girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya and Shawn
'''Maya and Shawn '''is the friendship relationship between Maya Hart and Shawn Hunter. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home For the Holidays * Neither of them saw how they were alike. * Maya wanted to talk to Shawn. * Maya confessed to Shawn that she wasn't okay with how he was making Riley feel. * Shawn agreed that Maya (and Riley) were like him (and Cory). * Maya was impressed when she found out Shawn had a job. * Maya and Shawn competed on who could say "Yeah" last. * Shawn invited Maya (and Riley) to come to Svorski's Bakery with him. * Maya was challenging Shawn on who is a better friend. * Maya agreed that it was fair that she knew Riley's birthday but she didn't abandon her friends like Shawn does. Shawn agreed it was fair as well. * Maya was impressed when Shawn remembered everything about when Riley was born. * Shawn was apart of Maya (and Riley's) scheme. * Maya appeared at the window when Shawn tried to leave through it. * Riley made Shawn and Maya talk to each other alone. * Maya and Shawn both opened up to each other about their parents. * Shawn said he'd never let anyone grow up like that. * Maya reminded him that she was growing up like he did, by repeatedly asking "You wouldn't?" until he understood what she meant. * Shawn acknowledged Maya's artistic ability when he gave Riley the camera, saying Riley could be good at taking pictures as Maya is at drawing them. Girl Meets Master Plan *Shawn wants to take a picture of Maya and her mom. *Shawn comforts Maya. *Maya lets Shawn go through her moms purse. *Maya told Shawn about her mother not being there on her birthday. *Shawn went to her mom at the diner to confront her about this. *Shawn hugged Maya and wished her a happy birthday. *Maya is upset that Shawn went to confront her mother "People only get upset with each other when what they're talking about is important to them." *Shawn tells Katy he's very fond of Maya. *Shawn helps Katy pay for the locket she got Maya. *When Shawn asks Maya if she's doing anything special for her birthday, she says 'this is it'.(referring to their hug) *Shawn convinces Katy to be with Maya for her birthday. Season 2 Girl Meets Pluto *They both went to Philadelphia. *Maya and her friends made a time capsule, which Shawn made with his friends 15 years ago. *Maya is upset when thinking about Shawn getting back with his ex. *Maya tells Shawn she wants him to be there for her, he agrees. *Maya put in the time capsule a picture of Katy and Shawn on her fourteenth birthday celebration in Girl Meets Master Plan. Girl Meets Hurricane *Maya is happy that Angela is married so Angela can't date Shawn anymore. *Maya cried the first time for Shawn. *Shawn told Maya to change her style. *Maya said no one cared for her enough except for Shawn. * He hated to see her cry. * He sat in the daddy chair when she came out. * In GM Master Plan he asked if she was doing anything special for her bday, and she replied :" This is it"- referring to hugging him. *They hugged. *Shawn agreed to buy Maya an outfit. *Shawn said that he has kids, referring to Maya. *Shawn was blown away by how happy Maya looks. *Shawn tells Maya that he wants to be responsible for doing things *He tells her to go pick out more outfits. *Maya was listening to Angela Moore and Shawn's entire conversation. *Maya is excited about Katy and Shawn's date. *Shawn received Maya's blessing to date Katy. Similarities & Differences Similarities *Both have had an absent parent. *Both have rebellious natures. *Both are loyal and supportive of their friends. *Both love the arts (Shawn loves poetry, while Maya loves singing and drawing) *Both did/do not have a stable family life. *Both are labeled as rebels. *Both of their families were/are poor. *Both are considered family by the Matthews. *They both have step and/or half-siblings. *Both always display an easy confidence. *Both were not invited to a geek party while their best friends were. *They both prefer to let things be. *In Boy Meets World, Shawn made a habit of entering Cory's room through the window, much like Maya enters Riley's through the bay window. *In the BMW episode "My Best Friend's Girl", Shawn asked out Topanga to get her & Cory together. In the GMW episode "Girl Meets First Date", Maya asks out Lucas as a plan to get him & Riley together; however, Maya does not actually go out with Lucas, while Shawn did go out with Topanga. *She said Lucas'name in Girl Meets The Secret Of Life like Cory and Shawn did Minkus' in Killer Bees. Differences *Shawn is male, while Maya is female. *Shawn has hazel eyes, while Maya has blue. *Shawn has finished school, while Maya has not. *Shawn has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Shawn is an adult while Maya is a student. *Shawn was primarily raised in Philadelphia, while Maya was raised in New York City. *While both of their fathers were absent, Chet only left Shawn for a year, and that was to find his love, Virna; Kermit (Maya's father), had simply abandoned Maya and her mother, Katy. *Shawn grew up without his biological mother, while Maya grew up without her father. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Father-daughter relationships Category:Pairings with Shawn Hunter Category:Character Pairings